1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle headset for journaling a steering tube of a fork assembly in a head tube of a bicycle frame and, in particular, to a bicycle headset adapted to prevent the steering tube from being overturned relative to the head tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle headset for a bicycle can journal a steering tube of a fork assembly in a head tube of a bicycle frame and allow the steering tube to rotate relative to the head tube. Generally, the steering tube faces a first orientation when riding the bicycle in a straight forward direction and is turned clockwise through an angle from the first orientation when making a right turn and is turned counterclockwise through an angle from the first orientation when making a left turn. Additionally, the steering tube is adapted to be turned through an angle of 90 degrees or more from the first orientation. As a result, a rider can have more freedom to negotiate curves. Unfortunately, this is not safe and potentially risky. For instance, if the steering tube is turned through an angle from the first orientation to an angle of substantially 90 degrees or more while riding, a rider is liable to lose control and fall off the bicycle.
TW Patent No. 353447 shows a bicycle headset including a plurality of balls that facilitates the operation of turning a steering tube of a fork assembly relative to a head tube of a bicycle frame. Yet, the aforementioned problem is not resolved.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.